Story of a Slut
by Soul279
Summary: Follow a girl on her travels all over unova helping herself and all of her friends and foes, not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
OK this is my first fan-fiction story im publishing on , not only that but its my first Pokemon white fan-fiction AND my first one based around sex, wow lots of firsts, ok some things about the story, it follows the events of pokemon white (The game) and follows the story's of Hilda, (For those who don't know Hilda is the girl you play as if you pick girl in pokemon white or black) Hilda is her name but every one calls her slut, she prefers it and takes up the name with joy. now lets get to the story. (bit of a short chapter, i plan on the other ones being longer

"Hello slut, what is keeping Bianca so long, she should be here" Cheren said, and just than Bianca came up the stairs, sorry im late guys, so lets pick are pokemon, they were delivered to Sluts house so she gets first pick" "Naturally" Cheren said. I walked up to the box and pulled out the pokeball that contained Snivy the grass starter. "I pick this one" I said and than Bianca picked oshawott. "How come you get to pick next, oh well i wanted tepig anyways" Cheren said. "Lets have a battle with are pokemon so they can get stronger" Bianca suggested. "No that's not a good idea, they might be weak but we should not have them battle in side" Cheren said. "Stop worrying, like you said there weak the cant mess anything up" Bianca said. "I agree lets battle" I said calling out snivy, Bianca sent out oshawat and we used the only attack move are pokemon new in till oshawat fainted, the room was a mess. "Wow... Slut, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell No doubt" Bianca said. "Uh... Bianca, would you take a look around" Cheren said and Bianca looked at my wreaked room, the book shelf was knocked over the bed blanket was knocked off, the carpet was messed up the TV was knocked-over and there were pokemon foot prints all over the room. "Wh-whoa what happened wow pokemon are amaaaaazing So little but so strong. I'm so glad that i get to have a pokemon ...Oh. Um, sorry about your room, slut."  
"You...are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your pokemon to full health, Slut's pokemon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren healed are pokemon to full health. "Hey, Cheren how about you battle too with all you know im sure you can battle with out turning the room into a disaster area like i did" Bianca said. "I believe your right It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, its not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling It's decided You'll be my opponent slut, in our first pokemon battle, lets see what you can do tepig." Cheren sent out tepig and i sent out snivy, "Snivy use tackle" "Tepig use tackle" we both said. "Snivy tackle," "Tepig use tail whip" "Snivy use tackle once more to finish him off" i said and with that tepig fantied. "Wow that was a good battle Slut, I lost but it was fun anyways. We should go say sorry to your mother about the mess we made." Me, Cheren and Bianca went downstairs. "Sorry about the mess ma'am" Cheren said. "Well, um... We can clean up..." Bianca offered to my mom. "Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later. Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?" Mom said to us. "Yes, thank you! Please excuse us. Come on. Let's go thank professor juniper. I'll be waiting in front of the pokemon research lab." Cheren said. "Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over!" and than they left and mom came up to me "My, my, Slut. you should go and thank the profressor with your friends, but first you should have a rest with your pokemon so he will be nice and healthy." "Ok mom" and than i went to lay on the couch. after i started to close my eyes i heard my mom walk towards me and she sat down on the ground next to the couch, she pulled off my jacket and lifted my shirt off of me, i knew were this was going and i was liking it, she looked at my small boobs and licked her lips, she put her mouth around my left nipple and started to suck on it and toyed with the other one with her hand, her other hand was busy pleasuring her own cunt. "um mm" I moaned as she started to bit down on my nipple, it felt so good. "ummmm please stop teasing mom" i said as my pussy grew wet and started to get my panties nice and juicy. I sat up and took off my shoes and the short jeans that i had on, they barley covered any of my legs, any shorter and you could see my ass, and than mom pulled my panties down off of my leg with her mouth, i layed back down and she brought my panties to me with them still in her mouth crawling around like a dog, i bit onto them and she let go, I took the panties and put them in my mouth as like a gag, a nice juicy socked gag, mom got up and went to the other end of the couch, i felt her touching lick my pussy and i let out a muffled moan, mom garbed me by the waist and rolled me over so she could she my nice huge ass, she dived right in and was licking my pussy while squeezing my ass, I let out another muffled moan as she stuck her whole fist in my little cunt, she pulled out partly and shoved back in, moving faster and faster, then with her other hand she spanked my ass so hard it turned to a shade of red and i moaned and this time my panties fell out of my mouth. "Ummmmmmm harder mom" i pleaded. "You've been a naughty girl, and its time you pay" she said in a slutty voice and she spanked me harder, she continued to do this as her left hand went in and out of my pussy and her right spanking me harder and harder, she stopped and pulled her hand all the way out, i let out a sad moan and she spanked me even harder. "be quit you little slut" she reached under the couch and pulled out a large strap-on, she put it on her self and told me to set up on the couch. i did as told and she got up on the couch and shoved it in my moth. "ummm p..." i tryed to say please no but i could not get anything out with the huge strap on shoved in my mouth, she started to go faster and faster face fucking me as hard as she could, i was chocking on it but i liked it rough, but this seamed a little to rough for me, i could not do anything but enjoy it, my hand moved down to my pussy and i started to finger my self increasing the pleasure. Mom finally slowed down after 10 long minters and pulled out of my mouth. "Im going to miss you so much baby, have fun on your travels." and than she winked at me and got her clothes on. i stode up and did the same, putting on my wet panties and garbing my jeans and shirt, once those were on i put on my jacket and whet out side.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so not much to say, the two people that are following this, thank you, This is my first story and I was just over joyed and super happy :) thank you and now let's get on with chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small flock of pidove flew away, startled by me. " i should go check on Bianca first" i said out loud and walked down the dirt path to her house. "NO NO A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Bianca's dad was shouting as i walked in. "But, I'm... I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" and than Bianca turned and saw me standing there. "Oh... its ok. its fine! Ill be waiting for you in front of the lab ok?" and than she walked around me and out side i ran out after her to met her at the lab with cheren. "Ok! lets go meet the professor. "Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is..." "Professor Juniper? we know your name." Cheren interrupted. "Come, come Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. that being so, once again, my name is professor Juniper, and i am researching when and how the creatures called pokemon came into existence. Oh that's unusual! You've already had a pokemon battle! So maybe that's why... It feels as though your pokemon have already begun to trust you! by the way, would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?" "No thanks" Bianca said polity, and cheren said the same. "No thank you" I told them "As for why i gave all of you pokemon its for the pokedex. The pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the pokemon you encounter! so i want you three to visit many places and meet all of the pokemon in the unova region! This is my request, Slut! Cheren! Bianca! go on an adventure to complete the pokedex will you not?" she asked us. "Ok! i mean... yes professor!" Bianca said. "Thank you very much." Cheren said. "I will fill the pokedex up all the way for you Professor" i told her. "Thank you all of you, but there is one more thing i could use your help with if you don't mind. met me on rout 1 and ill show you how to catch pokemon than ill see if you three are up for my special request" she said smiling and walked out. we headed out to route 1. When we got out of the lab my mom was standing there waiting for us. "I cant believe you three will be going on an adventure, i have something that will help you" She handed a town map to Cheren, Bianca and she handed me a town map and a small box under the map so the others did not see it, and than she winked at me. i put the map and box in my bag and we all said thanks. "And as for your room Slut, don't worry about it ill clean it up" and than she walked away to the house. "Well lets go see the professor" Bianca said and she ran up a head. "Slut its this way" Bianca said as i turned and saw them standing right on invisible line that decided where the town and the route separated. "Since were starting a journey together we should take are first steps to gather, come on slut" Bianca said excitedly. "One, Two!" and than we all stepped on to rout one. "I wonder what her special request is" i wondered out loud. "Me two lets get going" Cheren said and we walked up to the professor. "Professor im sorry if you had to wait a bit on are part" Cheren said. "No not at all, Now that were all here ill explain. the pokedex's pages update automatically when you meet a Pokemon! Moreover, its set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a pokemon! To make this clear, im going to tell you how to catch a pokemon, its really simple, first you encounter a wild pokemon in tall grass or a cave or even on the water, than you lower the Pokemon health with your pokemon, and finally you throw a pokeball to capture the pokemon, the lower the health the better your chance of capturing the pokemon you have and if you burn, poison, palatalize or put the pokemon to sleep you'll have an even higher chance of catching one, and also the better pokeball you use the better the chance. and as a gift from me here are 5 pokeballs for each of you." "thank you Professor, but what about your special request?" i asked curiously. "Well you see the closer your bond with the pokemon the more they will trust you and the more powerful you become as a team, so i want you each to have sex with your pokemon, there is a button on the side of the pokedex if you it a small tray will pop out, use this to gather sperm from the pokemon and it will reveal even more information on that pokemon." She told us. Cheren and Bianca stared at her like she was crazy and i smiled liking this idea. Snivy would have the time of his life tonight. than juniper walked away to her lab saying good bye. "She has to be crazy, that's a joke right, she was not serious, right?" Bianca asked as she fumbled around the pokedex to find that button and realized it was not a joke. "Well she did say we did not have to do it right?" Cheren said confused. "Well no point in wondering lets get moving with the adventure" We walked on ahead and i stayed behind to catch some pokemon. "Ill see you guys up ahead at the pokemon center." i told them and the went off to the next town. "Well since ill be having sex with the pokemon i should look for a boy pokemon" i said out load. the first pokemon i ran into was a female so i simply ran away to look for a male version of that pokemon, another female patrat came up to me. "Well im sure it would work with the juices from a nice pussy as well as with a dick." i quickly sent out my little green Snivy who was ready for a fight i had him use tackle in till her health was low, and than i through a pokeball, "Gotcha!" i said quietly as the patrat was captured, i would not be nicknaming all my pokemon, only a few, this was not one of the few. it was getting dark out and i decided it was time to have sex with Snivy, his vines would be really helpful. "Come on out Snivy!" I called and as he came out he looked around confused at first, expecting a battle but instead found me in front of him. "Hi Snivy, i have something really special for you tonight." i quickly stripped for the little guy and i could see his dick starting to come out, aroused by the sight of my naked body. "Snivy i want you to use vine whip on my ass ok?" I said as i turned around and wiggled my ass for him. Snivy looked at me confused and did not do anything, i got down on my stomach so he could reach my pussy and but hole, he got the picture and walked up to me, the vines came out around his neck and he pushed his dick in side of my pussy. "Snivy wrap more vines around the two you have out so there more thick" i command and he obeyed me, making them thick in till they were each as thick as my legs, what fun this will be, i was use to having anal sex but this will be like three guys at once. "Ok Snivy but one of the vines in my ass and bring the other to my mouth" he did that and than he started to hump me, hes dick going in and out and the vines in my ass matching his speed. "Snivy no matter what don't stop in till i orgasm, now shove the other vine in my mouth" Snivy did as told and moved faster and faster. "Snivy use vine whip on my ass checks from time to time also" i commanded

Ok so not much to say, the two people that are following this, thank you, This is my first story and I was just over joyed and super happy :) thank you and now let's get on with chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small flock of pidove flew away, startled by me. " i should go check on Bianca first" i said out loud and walked down the dirt path to her house. "NO NO A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Bianca's dad was shouting as i walked in. "But, I'm... I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" and than Bianca turned and saw me standing there. "Oh... its ok. its fine! Ill be waiting for you in front of the lab ok?" and than she walked around me and out side i ran out after her to met her at the lab with cheren. "Ok! lets go meet the professor. "Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is..." "Professor Juniper? we know your name." Cheren interrupted. "Come, come Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. that being so, once again, my name is professor Juniper, and i am researching when and how the creatures called pokemon came into existence. Oh that's unusual! You've already had a pokemon battle! So maybe that's why... It feels as though your pokemon have already begun to trust you! by the way, would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?" "No thanks" Bianca said polity, and cheren said the same. "No thank you" I told them "As for why i gave all of you pokemon its for the pokedex. The pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the pokemon you encounter! so i want you three to visit many places and meet all of the pokemon in the unova region! This is my request, Slut! Cheren! Bianca! go on an adventure to complete the pokedex will you not?" she asked us. "Ok! i mean... yes professor!" Bianca said. "Thank you very much." Cheren said. "I will fill the pokedex up all the way for you Professor" i told her. "Thank you all of you, but there is one more thing i could use your help with if you don't mind. met me on rout 1 and ill show you how to catch pokemon than ill see if you three are up for my special request" she said smiling and walked out. we headed out to route 1. When we got out of the lab my mom was standing there waiting for us. "I cant believe you three will be going on an adventure, i have something that will help you" She handed a town map to Cheren, Bianca and she handed me a town map and a small box under the map so the others did not see it, and than she winked at me. i put the map and box in my bag and we all said thanks. "And as for your room Slut, don't worry about it ill clean it up" and than she walked away to the house. "Well lets go see the professor" Bianca said and she ran up a head. "Slut its this way" Bianca said as i turned and saw them standing right on invisible line that decided where the town and the route separated. "Since were starting a journey together we should take are first steps to gather, come on slut" Bianca said excitedly. "One, Two!" and than we all stepped on to rout one. "I wonder what her special request is" i wondered out loud. "Me two lets get going" Cheren said and we walked up to the professor. "Professor im sorry if you had to wait a bit on are part" Cheren said. "No not at all, Now that were all here ill explain. the pokedex's pages update automatically when you meet a Pokémon! Moreover, its set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a pokemon! To make this clear, im going to tell you how to catch a pokemon, its really simple, first you encounter a wild pokemon in tall grass or a cave or even on the water, than you lower the Pokémon health with your pokemon, and finally you throw a pokeball to capture the pokemon, the lower the health the better your chance of capturing the pokemon you have and if you burn, poison, palatalize or put the pokemon to sleep you'll have an even higher chance of catching one, and also the better pokeball you use the better the chance. and as a gift from me here are 5 pokeballs for each of you." "thank you Professor, but what about your special request?" i asked curiously. "Well you see the closer your bond with the pokemon the more they will trust you and the more powerful you become as a team, so i want you each to have sex with your pokemon, there is a button on the side of the pokedex if you it a small tray will pop out, use this to gather sperm from the pokemon and it will reveal even more information on that pokemon." She told us. Cheren and Bianca stared at her like she was crazy and i smiled liking this idea. Snivy would have the time of his life tonight. than juniper walked away to her lab saying good bye. "She has to be crazy, that's a joke right, she was not serious, right?" Bianca asked as she fumbled around the pokedex to find that button and relized it was not a joke. "Well she did say we did not have to do it right?" Cheren said confused. "Well no point in wondering lets get moving with the adventure" We walked on ahead and i stayed behind to catch some pokemon. "Ill see you guys up ahead at the pokemon center." i told them and the went off to the next town. "Well since ill be having sex with the pokemon i should look for a boy pokemon" i said outload. the first pokemon i ran into was a female so i simply ran away to look for a male version of that pokemon, another female patrat came up to me. "Well im sure it would work with the jucies from a nice pussy as well as with a dick." i quickly sent out my little green Snivy who was ready for a fight i had him use tackle intill her health was low, and than i thorugh a pokeball, "Gotcha!" i said quitly as the patrat was captured, i would not be nicknaming all my pokemon, only a few, this was not one of the few. it was getting dark out and i decided it was time to have sex with Snivy, his vines would be really helpfull. "Come on out Snivy!" I called and as he came out he looked around confused at first, expecting a battle but insted found me in front of him. "Hi Snivy, i have somthing really special for you tonight." i quickly stripped for the little guy and i could see his dick starting to come out, aroused by the sight of my naked body. "Snivy i want you to use vine whip on my ass ok?" I said as i turned around and wiggled my ass for him. Snivy looked at me confused and did not do anything, i got down on my stomouch so he could reach my pussy and but hole, he got the picture and walked up to me, the vinces came out around his neck and he pushed his dick in side of my pussy. "Snivy wrap more vines around the two you have out so there more thick" i command and he obayed me, makeing them thick intill they were each as thick as my legs, what fun this will be, i was use to haveing anal sex but this will be like three guys at once. "Ok Snivy but one of the vines in my ass and bring the other to my mouth" he did that and than he started to hump me, hes dick going in and out and the vines in my ass matching his speed. "Snivy no matter what dont stop intill i squirt, now shove the other vine in my mouth" Snivy did as told and moved faster and faster. "Snivy use vine whip on my ass checkes from time to time as whel" i commanded whell i still could, the whipes cut my ass a bit but it felt so good, "UMMMMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I moaned a bit loader than i thought i could, i was sure to attract some atantion at some point, but i did not care, a Lillipup came up from the tall grass and watched with round eyes, i did not notice the pup intill it was next to me and was licking my breast, i gasped in suprise and did not stop it, a female trainer came out form the grass and called "Lillipup" my eyes jolted open and i saw her, she had large brestes and a skiny body, an ok size ass but not one that compared to mine, she saw the Lillipup and stared, Snivy stoped not sure what to do. "Um...Hi" she said awkwardlay. "Hi" i smiled at her. "SInce Lillipup seames so into it, do you mind if...if maybe i could join in?" She said scared. "Of corse." i said "Snivy use the vines in my mouth for her ass instead, come here and lay down infront of me" i command the girl. "ok" she layed infront of my and Snivy's vines went in and she jumped. "Its ok, have Lillipup fuck you in the pussy, we can kiss when they fuck are brains out" "Ok" the fucking contineued as we both got whiped on the ass from time to time. "Pup" the Lillipup started to bark. "Lillipup come here for a minut" i said, the Lillipup came up to us and i sucked his dick intill he came in my mouth, i signaled for him to go back to what he was doing and went back to kiss her, this time with cum to share in are mothes. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM" the girl excalimed as it tasted so good and are tounges wrestaled around with it for a bit. Eventaualy the girl tired out and ended the kiss. "Wow that was soooooo good but im getting a little tired" at this point Snivy had cum inside of me twice and still was raring to go. "By the way whats your name?" She asked. "You can just call me Slut" I said smiling, "What about you?" i asked wondering what her name was. "You can call me Sissy." She said "Snivy use vine whip to hold her up." Snivy wraped vines around her wristes and ankels, holdeing her out in a star postion. I decied the strange box my mom had given me would help now and pulled it out of my bag, opeing it to find the strapon she had used to face fuck me. Sissy's eyes opened wide in shock at it. I put it on. "Snivy put her down on the ground on her knees and hands." i commanded and she looked worried. "Dont worry Sissy, it will be ok" i said as she was forced into doggy postion I saw a nother thing in the box i did not notice, a mouth gag, it had a pokeball that would go in the mouth and string that wraped around the head, i put it on her and walked around, I smacked her ass and shoved the strapon in her pussy with no warning or any thing, just shoved in as far as i could go. "UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !" Sissy moaned so loud a flock of pidove in the distance flew away, and i was sure people in neveam town had heard. I started going in and out slowly at first. "Whos a lilltle whore? You are, yes you" i talked down to her like a dog. I felt a whip hit my ass suprsingly Snivy could still use more vines. and one went into my ass hole and went in slowly, it caused me to speed up from suprise, i could tell Sissy had to be close to cumming soon. The strapon was getting harder and harder to pull in and out, it only drived me to go faster, causeing her to let out anouther muffled scream. "ummmmmmmmmm" sissy moaned as the vine in me went faster and faster "Snivy come here for a moment" i called my pokemon making him with draw his rock hard dick and vines from my body, i pulled out the pokedex and hit the small button on the side, I put it on the ground and starting to give Snivy a blow job, i could tell he was about to cum so i took his dick out of my mouth and gave him a hand job, a few seconds later he cam all over the ground and the most of it had landed on the spot, it closed and began to analyze it, it finished and opened back up, the part the cum was on raised up and was siting there. confused i looked at it waiting for it to do something. "Please clean the sperm port" the pokedex said an in automated voice. "Oh, cool" i said and began to lick up the cum and swallow it. "Yum" i said in laughing voice. "Snivy return" i called back my little sex partner and got up, there were grass stains on my stomach now, great. I grabbed my discarded clothes and put them back on getting up and ready to go, i walked into the grass to look for a wiled Lillipup of my own

i still could, the whips cut my ass a bit but it felt so good, "UMMMMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I moaned a bit loader than i thought i could, i was sure to attract some attention at some point, but i did not care, a Lillipup came up from the tall grass and watched with round eyes, i did not notice the pup in till it was next to me and was licking my breast, i gasped in surprise and did not stop it, a female trainer came out form the grass and called "Lillipup" my eyes jolted open and i saw her, she had large breasts and a skinny body, an ok size ass but not one that compared to mine, she saw the Lillipup and stared, Snivy stopped not sure what to do. "Um...Hi" she said awkwardly. "Hi" i smiled at her. "Since Lillipup seams so into it, do you mind if...if maybe i could join in?" She said scared. "Of corse." i said "Snivy use the vines in my mouth for her ass instead, come here and lay down in front of me" i command the girl. "ok" she layed in front of my and Snivy's vines went in and she jumped. "Its ok, have Lillipup fuck you in the pussy, we can kiss when they fuck are brains out" "Ok" the fucking continued as we both got whipped on the ass from time to time. "Pup" the Lillipup started to bark. "Lillipup come here for a second" i said, the Lillipup came up to us and i sucked his dick in till he came in my mouth, i signaled for him to go back to what he was doing and went back to kiss her, this time with cum to share in are mouths. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM" the girl excalimed as it tasted so good and are tongues wrestled around with it for a bit. Eventually the girl tired out and ended the kiss. "Wow that was soooooo good but im getting a little tired" at this point Snivy had cum inside of me twice and still was raring to go. "By the way whats your name?" She asked. "You can just call me Slut" I said smiling, "What about you?" i asked wondering what her name was. "You can call me Sissy." She said "Snivy use vine whip to hold her up." Snivy warped vines around her wrists and ankles, holding her out in a star position. I decided the strange box my mom had given me would help now and pulled it out of my bag, opening it to find the strap-on she had used to face fuck me. Sissy's eyes opened wide in shock at it. I put it on. "Snivy put her down on the ground on her knees and hands." i commanded and she looked worried. "Dont worry Sissy, it will be ok" i said as she was forced into doggy potion I saw something else thing in the box i did not notice, a mouth gag, it had a pokeball that would go in the mouth and string that wrapped around the head, i put it on her and walked around, I smacked her ass and shoved the strap-on in her pussy with no warning or any thing, just shoved in as far as i could go. "UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !" Sissy moaned so loud a flock of pidove in the distance flew away, and i was sure people in my home town had heard. I started going in and out slowly at first. "Who is a Little whore? You are, yes you" i talked down to her like a dog. I felt a whip hit my ass surprisingly Snivy could still use more vines. and one went into my ass hole and went in slowly, it caused me to speed up from surprise, i could tell Sissy had to be close to cumming soon. The strap-on was getting harder and harder to pull in and out, it only made me to go faster, causing her to let out another muffled scream. "ummmmmmmmmm" sissy moaned as the vine in me went faster and faster "Snivy come here for a moment" i called my pokemon making him with draw his rock hard dick and vines from my body, i pulled out the pokedex and hit the small button on the side, I put it on the ground and starting to give Snivy a blow job, i could tell he was about to cum so i took his dick out of my mouth and gave him a hand job, a few seconds later he cam all over the ground and the most of it had landed on the spot, it closed and began to analyze it, it finished and opened back up, the part the cum was on raised up and was siting there. confused i looked at it waiting for it to do something. "Please clean the sperm port" the pokedex said an in automated voice. "Oh, cool" i said and began to lick up the cum and swallow it. "Yum" i said in laughing voice. "Snivy return" i called back my little sex partner and got up, there were grass stains on my stomach now, great. I grabbed my discarded clothes and put them back on getting up and ready to go, i walked into the grass to look for a wiled Lillipup of my own.

well this one was a long one, at least i think it was a long one to me, not sure what the scale of story length is here. lol well please leave a review of what you think so far and if you think i should do something special, any special pokemon you want slut to capture, I have been Soul279 and you have been you and have a nice day, or night


End file.
